


The First Date

by haikyuuobsessor



Series: Me and My Brother [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, M/M, Sequel to Go with Me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuobsessor/pseuds/haikyuuobsessor
Summary: Tsukishima managed to land himself a date with his crush, Kageyama. And he was exposed to even more of the setter and his family background.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Go with Me?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8973832)
> 
>  
> 
> The update for this will be fast. I initially wrote it as one chapter but as it reached 3k, I segmented it into a few chapters.  
> 

_ Damn it, I should've worn more layers. _

Tsukishima rubbed his gloved hands together and blew hot breath on them trying to regain some feel on his fingers. Kageyama's extravagant home was already on sight so he just shook himself for some more heat and went to the front door. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

It didn't take long before Kageyama opens the door.

“Hey, uh come in. Let me grab my jacket.” He stepped in and sighed contently as the warmth inside the house engulfed his body. Kageyama got down the stairs while he put on the coat a second later but enough for him to feel his previously numbed digits.

“Weather’s kinda awful tonight, sure you wanna do this?”

“I’m sure. Why? Are you having doubts now king?” Kageyama just rolled his eyes as he wrapped his neck with a red scarf that complemented his eyes color.

“I’m done. Shall we?”

“You’ve got the tickets with you, right?” Kageyama hesitated a while as he stared back at Tsukishima.

“What tickets?”

“You know, the one I texted you about this morning. Did you forget?”

“Oh, those. Thanks for reminding me. I almost forgot. I’ll go grab it.” He turned around to climb back up the stairs when Tsukishima’s words stopped him.

“While you search for the nonexistent tickets  _ Toshio,  _ can you call your brother down for me?” Tsukishima crossed his arms around his chest as he smirked when he saw the annoyed look on one of the Kageyama twins. And on cue, his  _ real  _ date descended the stairs and even though they both looked the same, Kageyama came down like a real prince and stole his breath away. He was wearing a maroon sweater above his light blue plaid shirt matched with denim jeans, topped with the same shade of maroon beanie on his head. Talk about being a son of a wealthy family if the Kageyama residence indicated anything is that Kageyama comes from a family of money. Then he had to go on their first date wearing Tsukishima sure was designer clothes.

Toshio took off his overcoat before handing it to his brother who slipped in on and he looked like he was about to walk down the runway for a fashion show.

“I’m impressed, you can differentiate the both of us on the first date. Guess I should give you more credit.”

Kageyama held a hand up at Tsukishima while wearing an expression that spells ‘don’t’. “We’re late, you guys can find another time to kill each other. Shall we?” Tsukishima smiled and nodded at Kageyama as they both walked out of the house.

“And Toshio, please don’t burn the house down since mom and dad’s not home.”

“When have I ever burned the house down?” Kageyama eyed his brother as he held the door open. “Okay, don’t answer that. And you!” He pointed at Tsukishima “Bring him back by 10.” Before Tsukishima could add anything, Kageyama shut the door on his brother and they made their way. They took a bus to go the city where they knew the lights and Christmas decor will be up along with a giant Christmas tree set up.

“Sorry about the mix up. It’s a thing we do, on each of our first dates, but I gotta agree with him, I’m actually impressed that you can differentiate us. Even our parents mistaken us for one another once in a while. How’d you know it was my brother and not me?” Kageyama curiously looked at Tsukishima for an answer as the blonde stared back into his blue eyes before smiling.

“He was wearing a red scarf, a nice color that goes really well with his eyes, which I looked and found out that it was green rather than blue.”

“Let’s just say I spent enough months pining over your eyes to know their shade, king.”

“Oh.” Kageyama looked back to the front to hide the blush that was making its way on his face. He’ll blame the cold if Tsukishima noticed, but little did he know, Tsukishima was also getting flushed saying what he did even when he sounded so confident just now. The taller of the two cleared his throat hoping to chase the embarrassing air away that was getting awkward by the second.

“So, what if I couldn’t differentiate the two of you just now?”

“You’ll spend the rest of the night with him then. I always ended up going on his first dates because none of his dates ever noticed that I was not him. And by the end of the day, I’ll  _ report  _  back to him on how the date went. If the other person was horrible, I’d tell him that she doesn’t deserve a second date, and the opposite. But most cases, he won’t get a call for a second date because by the end of the night, it’s gonna be awkward when I didn’t lean in for the goodnight kiss.” Tsukishima imagined how if he didn’t recognize that Toshio was the one he’d have a date with that night, he would be leaning in to kiss his brother, and he immediately shivered at the thought.

“You guys are kinda awful, lying to people that way.” Kageyama laughed at that.

“Kinda. But we had a deal that if anything ever happens, we’ll support one another, and nothing’s going to get in the way of that even if it was our soulmate. So, if his girlfriend doesn’t get along with me, then she can’t be a part of the family and the same goes for my boyfriend.”

“Guess I’m gonna have to think of something to make him like me then.” Kageyama turned to look at Tsukishima with one eyebrow raised.

“We’re on our  _ first _ date Tsukishima, let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Besides, he likes you already.”


	2. Chapter 2

The bus stopped at their destination and they got off at a famous sushi place to grab a bite. Also, to absorb the heat as much as they could while the fat from the food they're about to eat burn and hopefully make the cold slightly bearable.

After ordering some hot beverages and food, Kageyama took out his phone much to Tsukishima's displease. But it was brushed away when he saw the worried look Kageyama had on his face.

“Is something wrong?”

“Huh? Oh. It's nothing. Just my brother hasn't texted me. I trust him _but_ I don't trust him that much.” Tsukishima smiled at that and stirred his drink when their drink orders arrived.

“I thought he went to a boarding school. Doesn't that make him somewhat independent and you're just overreacting, king?” Kageyama snorted at that as he took a sip of his beverage.

“As if. I wasn't kidding when I told him to not burn the house down. He tried cooking once while I was at practice, then got back home to find him getting lectured by my dad with a burned kitchen.”

“What school did he go to anyway?”

“Shiratorizawa, he went there since middle school.”

“Is that why you applied to Shiratorizawa besides their volleyball program?”

“Definitely not. I'm actually glad I wasn't accepted there.” Tsukishima was taken aback by that. From how protective Toshio was about Kageyama and how worried the setter was about his twin a second ago, he never pegged the king to not enjoy being around his brother.

“I thought you guys get along just fine?” Kageyama smiled slightly at that.

“That's not what I meant. We do get along, quite well since we don't see each other that often, so we don't ever have the chance to fight. What I meant when I said that was, I grew up always getting compared to my brother. He was the smart one while I’m the athletic one. But considering what my parents do for a living, I was always told that volleyball is just a waste of time and doesn't secure my future.” Kageyama just stared down on his drink with a sad expression, something Tsukishima didn't want to achieve on their date. It was clear to him that the matter was getting to Kageyama.

“Hey.” Tsukishima tilted his head slightly to grab his attention and it worked when Kageyama looked up and met his eyes.

“For what it's worth, I’m glad you didn't go to Shiratorizawa too.” Kageyama scrunched up his face, confused by the statement.

“I mean, you should too. Because you won't be able to meet a certain cute blonde volleyball club member then.” Tsukishima seriously hoped that Kageyama understood the reference he just made. Taking into account Kageyama's repertoire, he gave it a 1 out of 100 chance for the setter to get it.

“Yeah, I guess you're right.” Tsukishima was saved from the embarrassment of having to explain his words at that and when Kageyama brightened a bit.

“I mean, Yachi-san is very cute.” And there goes his dignity. Before his fast retort that usually comes out of his mouth made its way, not caring even if the retort was made towards his own crush, Kageyama continued.

“But, I’m too gay for her anyway. I'm just glad that there's a tall good looking glasses-wearing middle blocker in our club too.” Kageyama looked at him innocently and cheered internally when Tsukishima just went unusually speechless for once. Their food arrived saved Tsukishima from gaping, still couldn't believe that Kageyama just played him at his own game, quite well and they started eating.


	3. Chapter 3

Their dinner went by quite nice in Tsukishima's opinion and by the few laughs and lingering smiles that Tsukishima never thought could decorate the setter's face _ever,_  he guessed that Kageyama was also enjoying his time.

“Seriously though, I know you're king and all but never thought that you actually live in a castle, _your highness_.”

“You're never gonna drop that name aren't you.”

“I thought we’ve established that being called _The King of the Court_ was not an insult anymore. But a very nice title to complement your genius like volleyball ability. Seriously though, what do your parents do for a living?”

“Mom’s a sales consultant. Dad is a neurosurgeon in a hospital at Sendai.” Tsukishima nodded as he pieced out the information being told to him. Besides the obvious reason that his parents were wealthy, it was also clear why his parents’ peers were to take his volleyball craze lightly.

“I’m curious as to why do you act like an only child when you definitely are the more responsible one compare to your brother.”

“Mom travels lot, we don't see her that much but she makes the effort to make time for us. And she would always be home when it's my parents’ anniversary, our birthdays, and holidays. So, it's all good. My dad is also a busy guy, hectic schedules, comes home exhausted but can't blame him. He's saving lives, I’m proud of him. My brother though, he doesn't appreciate the both of them don't have a flexible schedule. That's why he decided to get into a boarding school. So, that leaves me being alone at home most of the time. I learned how to do my own chores and cook because I don't want my dad to feel more tired than he already is to come home to a messy house.”

“My brother would call me every weekend he's not coming home and we’re close that way. That's why I never really had the urge to socialize or make friends especially after the middle school incident, because I figured I didn't need them as long as I have my brother. But making friends is nice too. Hinata is annoying but he has good intention, Yamaguchi is very helpful and nice, Yachi-san is just an angel, and my some of my classmates aren't so bad.” Tsukishima clutched his chest and made a pained expression.

“Ouch. Should I be offended that you didn't name me as one of your friends, king?”

“I’m not gonna lie Tsukishima. But we… aren't exactly on friendly terms up until yesterday.” He wasn't expecting any less of Kageyama’s bluntness but he was still shocked by that. Not that Tsukishima ever needed a reminder of how awful he was especially towards the setter, but it was so easy to rile him up that Tsukishima always find himself wanting to agitate Kageyama. Until of course he realized that he was garnering feelings for him, that's when the retorts started to die down on its biting end. He looked down to his empty cup.

“Why did you say yes to me anyway?” His voice was very distant, scared to hear his answers.

“I don't know why. But all I know is that I actually has gotten used to your sarcasms and retorts that they don't exactly get to me anymore. And, _there's probably something wrong with me_ but I seriously have no idea why I have feelings for you too. It's just that I do.” Tsukishima jumped slightly when he felt a hand over his and looked up to see Kageyama looking at him.

“I'm sorry if I offended you. As an apology, I’ll pay for dinner.”

“No no no! I asked _you_ out king, I’m paying.” Just as the waiter came with the bill, Kageyama grabbed it before Tsukishima could even reach it.

“Too slow Tsukishima. This one’s on me.” _Damn you and your fast reflexes king._

His soiled mood was completely forgotten when they exited the sushi place, Kageyama threaded his fingers over his as they walked towards the center of the city where the main celebration was being held. Even though both of them were wearing gloves, Tsukishima couldn't help but find it a warming gesture. They occasionally went inside some shops to look at the things being sold there and tried on some hats, scarves, and sunglasses. One thing Tsukishima realized was that, the king was not foreign with the concept of smiling, even when almost none of their teammates ever saw his smile or even hear him laugh. But he shouldn't be one to judge since he himself was not too fond to smile or laugh since all the things that his teammates find exciting never gave the same effect to him.

“Tsukishima?” He turned to look at the setter who had a faint red dusted on his cheeks.

“Yeah.”

“Can you -uh- maybe, bend down to my height slightly.” He did as told, curious to what Kageyama had planned. He knew exactly what he was doing when he saw the scarf in Kageyama's hand. It was dark blue almost the same color as his eyes and Kageyama was fighting the blush that was coloring his skin as he gently wrapped the scarf around Tsukishima's neck. A final tug at the front of the scarf’s knot, Tsukishima stood up straight and Kageyama stepped back as he looked at his work. The blonde had to push his glasses above his nose to hide the redness of his face that would only be highlighted by the blue fabric that was beautifully wrapped around his neck.

“I noticed you occasionally would hide your neck, by reaching for your coat’s collar as breeze past by so I decided to get you a scarf. Consider that as your Christmas gift too since I didn't have one prepared for you.” Kageyama scratched the nape of his neck as he looked away, too embarrassed to look at Tsukishima's expression.

Something bold went through him and without even thinking he took Kageyama's hand in his and the blue-eyed male looked back at him with wide eyes. “I appreciate it Kageyama.” Kageyama's breath hitched slightly at the sound of his own name. Tsukishima rarely calls him by his name, but it sounded like it was created solely to be pronounced by Tsukishima's voice.

The taller male took the chance while Kageyama was in shock to close their gap slightly as he stepped closer towards the setter and his other free hand was brought up to hold his face.

“May I?” Kageyama smiled and nodded, giving permission for Tsukishima to continue, not even caring about what others were thinking about them. Tsukishima leaned in slowly and Kageyama closed his eyes as he could feel the warmth of Tsukishima's breath against his own lips before their nose touched.

A ring startled them both and Kageyama cursed whoever that called him, interrupting their kiss.

“Hello?” Kageyama’s pissed expression turned into a worried one a second later and it piqued Tsukishima's attention.

“You did what?! That's _literally_ what I told you _not_ to do. You -ah- just, damn it I'm on my way home.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Uh no. My idiot twin brother got the kitchen on fire _again_.” Kageyama sighed as he looked back at Tsukishima.

“I'm sorry to cut this short. I’ll think of a way to make it up to you. Bye.” And just like that he was left alone in the sea of people that was spending the couple of days before Christmas, doing last minute shopping or maybe dating like himself. But most of them didn't get stood up because their twin brother decided that it was the right decision to cook when he has a history of not knowing how to instead of ordering takeout. Tsukishima still went on with his initial plan to see the city’s Christmas decorations, enjoying himself a bit before taking the bus back to his place. Not before buying a small gift for someone.


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh, hi Kageyama-kun if I’m not mistaken, right?”

“Ah yes. Sorry for interrupting this late.” He bowed at Akiteru who answered the door for him.

“I won't be long, just need to see Tsukishima- I mean Kei, for a little while if you don't mind.” Akiteru with his bright smile stepped back as he opened the door wider for Kageyama to enter.

“Of course. He's upstairs, let me take you up there.” Tsukishima's house was not as big as his but it was big enough for a family of four and it was cozy. The air in this household is very welcoming and Kageyama really enjoyed it even though he only ever had the chance to go from the front door to the stairs and Tsukishima's bedroom.

“He's usually wearing his headphone, so you might wanna knock loudly.” Akiteru went back downstairs after Kageyama nodded at his instructions. He brought his hand up and knocked on the door, slightly louder than he usually would.

“It’s open.” He turned the doorknob and pushed the door slowly as he poked his head inside the room. Tsukishima who was laying on his bed with his phone in his hand immediately went to a sitting position when he saw who was that knocked his door. Just as told, Tsukishima had his headphone on but immediately took it off when he saw Kageyama.

“King! What are you doing here?” Kageyama entered the room and shut the door close behind him as he made his way towards Tsukishima before sitting down on his bed.

“I wanted to apologize about just now and I have figured out how I can make it up to you.”

“It's really no big deal. Is your brother okay?”

“Oh, after I fed him some delivery pizza he was good. I left him alone to handle my parents’ wrath. And I still insist. There's usually a firework show when the clock strikes 12 on New Year, so would you like to be my date again for the celebration? It's fine if you already have other things planned.”

“You know, there's this thing call _phone_. You didn't have to come here all the way from your house just to ask me on a second date king.” Kageyama scooted closer to him and Tsukishima's heart started racing.

“But I can't do this.” He put his right hand on Tsukishima's cheek and the blonde stopped breathing when Kageyama leaned closer towards him.

“May I?”

“Yes.” Kageyama leaned all the way until their lips met and Tsukishima could've sworn he heard the birds started singing at the background. It was more of a lingering peck but Tsukishima's head was spinning when they parted and it warmed his entire body.

“I’m really glad you never leaned in to kiss any of your brother's date. He would've gotten a second date very easily.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yeah.” Tsukishima nodded with a smile graced his face, too happy that he finally got to kiss his crush. Kageyama stood up and went to the door.

“Wait! I bought something for your brother, tell him happy belated birthday.” Kageyama was definitely surprised by the gesture and took the neatly wrapped gift.

“I’ll see you on the 31st then.”

“Until then.”

* * *

“That shitty asshole.” Kageyama was laughing loudly on his brother's bed as they both eyed the book entitled 'How to Cook for Dummies'.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed that. Feel free to comment anything.


End file.
